Chronicles of the Prewett Twins
by HarryPercyArtemisWarriorsFan
Summary: From age 7 to age 20 the TRUE story of Gideon and Fabian Prewett! Includes: dissing of Molly Prewett, praising of Bellatrix Black and much, much more! Just click already! Characters changed because people are more likely to go for a story with Sirius.
1. 1 The Beginning, Part 1

A/N: Third story. If you like Molly Weasley don't read. If you like Lily Evans don't read. If you hate Peter Pettigrew don't read. If you hate animals don't read. If you hate twins don't read. If you hate the Blacks in any way, shape, or form _do not read._

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. However I do own some of the characters. Some of them are a bit OOC (if anyone could tell me what that actually stands for I'd be grateful) like the fact that Peter is really skinny instead of pudgy.

Chronicles of the Prewett Twins: The Beginning, Part 1

"_Come on_ Molly!"

"Are you sure you don't want to explore with us?"

"Of course I'm sure!"

"Alright," the twins grumbled, admitting defeat.

"Be back in time for dinner!" she called after them.

The 7-year-old twins didn't hear her as they scurried off into the trees. They had only moved here a few days ago but they were _dying_ to see something other than their new house. They had been so busy unpacking they'd barely even stepped outside.

They were wearing Muggle clothes: jeans and a bright blue T-shirt that matched their eyes.

They knew that through these trees, was a little town called Rosegood. Technically, their family lived outside of the town but they were welcome anytime as Mayor Percival (a wizard living as a _very _successful Muggle) had told them. He had also said that he had a daughter their age, and that despite its small size their were a lot of kids in Rosegood.

It didn't take them long to run into some of them…

"Barron Barrington White, you are so dead!" yelled a girl with violently red hair.

"Ashley, I swear I didn't mean to br-" he stopped dead mean he saw the twins.

"Hi! My name is Ashley Ashtyn White, and you probably already know my brother's name."

Gid thought that her hair was a little _too_ red, and he said so. "What's wrong with your hair?"

The boy looked horrified. "Ashley-go-now."

The girl's hair slowly started turning to her color of her brother's: dark brown.

Fabe's eyes widened. "I know what you are, you're a witch, ana a Metamorphagus"

"Really?"

"Sure explains a lot. I thought maybe there was something wrong with us, and if people found out we'd be carted out they'd put is in a crazy people place."

"Are you two wizards?"

Gid responded with a question, "Are you two twins?"

Gid and Ashley glared at each other before answering, "yes" in synch.

"Come on you should meet the rest of the crew! What are your names?"

"I'm Fabe and this is my little brother Gid."

"Hey! Two minutes Gabe, _two minutes_!"

"Race ya!" called Barron, wanting to avoid a spat. Barron won by a landslide.

Soon they came upon a fight between two boys. Then one of them hit the other to the ground and turned to them with wild eyes. With a shock Fabe and Gid realized the "boy" had been a girl. She just had really, _really_ short hair.

"Oi! Leslie what are you doing?" Barron called angrily.

"Just welcoming this bastard to the neighborhood!"

"What'd he do to you?"

"He impersonated me!"

There was complete silence. For the first time Fabe and Gid noticed the people standing around watching the fight. There was a scrawny boy with blond hair, a pretty girl with red, an average girl with brown, another pretty girl with white blonde hair, a timid looking girl with blonde, and a greasy, black-haired boy.

The scrawny boy was the first to speak: "How?'

"He claims that his name is Lesley!"

"You do realize that Leslie can be a girl name _and _a boy name?" It was obvious Barron was the peace keeper.

The boy slowly got up. "My name is Lesley Raynold."

The girl raised her head in a haughty sort of way, the tips of her short, black hair falling over one shoulder. "My name is Leslie Mason."

"Call me Ray."

"Call me May."

They shook hands.

Barron nodded and said, "Everyone say their names in order."

The scrawny kid spoke first, "My name's Peter Pettigrew."

"Abigail Johnson. Call me Abby."

"Kelsi Malone."

"Alexandra Johnson. Call me Ally."

"Tiffany Mayer. Call me Tiff."

"Severus Snape. Call me Sev."

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Review!


	2. 2 The Beginning, Part 2

A/N: Molly: So Severus Snape, Peter Pettigrew? What next, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Me: Well…uh *shifty eyes*

Molly: Oh great! Juuust great!

The Beginning, Part 2

"_Severus Snape. Call me Sev."_

"Wait!"

"Isn't your mother Eileen Prince?"

"Yeah."

"Cool," the twins said at the same time.

"So," the girl who had introduced herself as Abby said, "What are _your_ names?"

"Gideon George Prewett."

"And, his older brother, Fabian Fredrick Prewett."

"_Two minutes."_

"Whatever."

Then they heard loud arguing, coming from the other side of a small hill opposite the forest.

"Bella!" someone shouted.

Fabe frowned. "I think I've heard that voice before."

Gid was also frowning.

Abby looked disgusted. "It's those weirdoes that live in that mansion."

Ally looked vaguely interested. "Do you think the cute one's here."

Ashley smirked. "To whom would you be referring?"

Then the speakers became clear. They were undoubtedly from the same family: high cheekbones, grey eyes. There was a certainty about them, as if they could do no wrong and they knew it. They stopped and stared at the Prewetts, who stared back just as coolly.

"Hi," the friendliest one said. He was a bit tall for his age, which the Prewetts knew to be the same as their own. He was looking down at them, scowling slightly.

The Prewetts had first met the Blacks when they were five. They had not been sure of what they thought of them. Still weren't.

All 5 of them were there. They turned around and went back up the hill, whispering quietly.

None of them knew, but something had happened in those few moments, something special. It might take them _months _to realize it.

A/N: Whadya think? Is it good? REVIEW!


	3. 3 The Fall

A/N: This is a story I came up with after watching _It's a Wonderful Life. _Hopefully you like it. Anyway, when you picture Rosegood picture a smallish town with a largish hill on one side and a largish forest on the other. It'd also be covered with snow this time of year. By the way in case you're wondering where all the OCs in the last chapter are, Fabe and Gid are casual acquaintances with them. Very casual. Lately, all they've been doing is reading and writing (Gid) and drawing (Fabe).

The Fall

It's was a normal winter day. The Prewetts had decided to go on a walk. Their parents were out at a pureblood thing. The Prewetts weren't as bad as the Blacks but they weren't Weasleys either. Had to keep up a public image, you know.

Mayor Percival had neglected to mention the fact that during winter you couldn't see the lake in the forest. The lake didn't have a name, it was just The Lake. The people in Rosegood always suggested putting a sign to warn people, but the mayor always said "No, _everyone _knows about The Lake. No use wasting precious money on something as silly as that."

Fabe and Gid were running ahead, away from their sister.

There was suddenly a crack, and a piercing shriek. Gid had stepped on a thin spot in the ice over The Lake and fallen in.

"GID, NO!" screamed Fabe.

His sister was trying to prevent him from jumping in after him. "I'm not losing both of you!"

Fabe elbowed his older sister to the ground, and slid into The Lake. I mean, he literally _slid._ He slipped on to his bum, and slid into The Lake.

**Meanwhile…**

Sirius and his older cousin, Bellatrix, were taking a walk in the woods to get away from the aforementioned mansion (otherwise known as Black Manor). Walburga was attempting to teach her nieces and sons _French._

'What's the point of learning French anyway?' Sirius wondered.

They walked on in silence. Then they came to the lake. At first Sirius was confused. I mean, what was that Prewett girl doing? It slowly dawned on him. Before his cousin could stop him, he gracefully dived into The Lake (because _everything _Sirius Orion Black does has to be graceful).

It was cold. Mind-numbing, brain freezing cold. He couldn't see anything. Then he saw a flash of blue and snatched up Fabe's cloak (for that was what it was) pulling him to the surface.

The boy coughed _and_ coughed _and coughed._ When he could finally speak he hoarsely said, "Gid, my brother, he's still under there. And he can't swim."

Sirius (once again) gracefully dived into The Lake. He (once again) couldn't see. He went down into the lake. He saw a flurry of movement under and to the left of him. He hurriedly dove and grabbed Gid's cloak.

He broke the surface gasping for breath.

"Gid, is he…?" Fabe trailed off leaving the question unasked.

Molly ran over and tried to shield her brother from Sirius. Sirius ignored her and grabbed Gideon's pale wrist. There was a pulse. He almost died of relief.

Sirius looked at his cousin. "Help me carry him." It wasn't a question

Bellatrix walked slowly forward and gingerly grabbed the younger boy's wrist. Molly backed away.

Fabe stood up and numbly followed Bellatrix and Sirius as they half carried his younger brother to his house.

Molly Flooed their parents, and told them that the boys had fallen in The Lake, and that they should come home quickly.

"Looks like those swimming lessons came in handy then."

"Yeah Dad, they did," Molly said in a small voice.

She got up to find Bellatrix watching her, her dark, grey eyes unreadable. She was surveying the older girl with distaste, hate even.

Bellatrix stalked off. "Sirius! We should go home. Andy, Cissa, and Reggie will worry."

Sirius got up and followed his cousin to the door. He turned as he was leaving and looked back and Fabe.

"Thanks."

Sirius gave a small smile and winked. Fabe, while he didn't smile, couldn't resist the urge to wink back.

Bella and Sirius walked out the door, down the steps, and over the hill that separated their house from the rest of Rosegood.

"Good night, my pet."

"G'night Bella."

Sirius walked to his room on the west side of the house, where he was met by a curious Regulus. Bella walked to hers on the east side, where she was met by a curious Andromeda and Narcissa.

A/N: Whadya think? Good? Review!


	4. 4 Flashback

A/N: I've been thinking about this scene a lot lately, so I decided to just publish it. More of a filler chapter, not to important to the story. By the way, when it says "Prewett" and "Black," they are referring to their last name. Kind of like a rank.

Flashback

It was a normal pureblood get together at Black Manor, and everyone was enjoying the evening in the spacious backyard. Well, except for Sirius, Regulus, Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda. They were "hiding" on the balcony at the back of the house, so they wouldn't be forced to meet another distant relative. Siri and Reg were playing Gobstones, Andy and Cissa were arguing about the Weasleys, and Bella was just enjoying the view.

Bella enjoyed watching all the people auction off random dark objects at unfair prices. Not everyone participated, but most did.

Suddenly she spotted two small children racing through the crowd surrounding the auction stage. She looked a little behind them and saw a frantic girl with red hair. 'Looks like those two ditched their sister.' Bella returned her focus to the kids. They were still running. She barely had time to wonder where they were going, when they stopped just before the balcony and looked up. Bella noticed that one of them had practically dragged the other by his sleeve.

The one holding his brothers sleeve looked up, "Hey, Prewett!"

Bella tilted her head to one side slightly. "Black." By now her sisters and cousins were paying attention.

The boy's eyes widened. "You don't look as evil as Arthur said you would be."

"That'd be Arthur Weasley, right?" This came from Narcissa.

"Er, yeah, why?"

Narcissa ignored him and turned back to Andromeda, "See? I told you that Weasleys are just a bunch of good for nothing Muggle lovers!"

Sirius surveyed the boys with interest. "How do you know him?"

The other boy spoke up. "He's our sister's 'friend.' I kinda like him, but he's obsessed with Muggles."

The other boy continued, "He makes our parents uncomfortable because he talks about Muggles a lot, and they don't know much about them. If he's so interested why doesn't he just join them?"

Sirius changed the subject, "Are you by any chance related to Ignatius Prewett?"

"Yeah, our names are Fabian and Gideon."

Sirius eyebrows raised so much they were in danger of disappearing into his hair. "So we're related by marriage, interesting," he said putting slight emphasis on "interesting."

"We better go, Molly'll go berserk if were not back soon."

"Bye," Bella said quietly, watching them go back to their sister. 


End file.
